


Keep On Slipping

by rosemountain



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemountain/pseuds/rosemountain
Summary: A Cophine smut series. It's an ongoing series of vignettes. My first time posting - obviously always a work in progress. Not beta'd. Be kind.





	1. #1

#1

It was late and Delphine wanted nothing more than to walk home take off her shoes and pour herself a glass of wine. She had been working all day attending meetings with higher ups in efforts to find the cure. The cure was her main fixation these days as her girlfriend’s condition seemed to worsen. As Delphine was gathering her jacket she felt the familiar vibration in her pocket. She gathered her belonging and pulled out her phone to take a look.

C: Hi, any chance you'll be coming home soon? ;)

Her exhaustion seemed to retreat into excitement. Now she felt antsy. Cosima knew her schedule and would know that of course she would be heading home soon. It seemed like the smaller girl had something up her sleeve.

She didn't want to respond to her girlfriend. She was still upset from their unfortunate misunderstanding this morning. Things never were simple between the two of them and lately that had been an understatement. So, when Delphine was getting ready for work and Cosima placed her arms around her. She hadn't meant to scream at her girlfriend. She definitely didn't mean to nudge her away so roughly. If anything, she wanted her to continue her ministrations. But when Cosima placed her hand below her waistband she knew could not continue this. She turned around and pushed. Cosima fell into the bed and looked at her stunned. Delphine gathered her work bag, buttoned up her pants and left the apartment in silence.

The French doctor spent most of the day replaying the moment in her mind. She knew Cosima was likely at home reeling. Delphine knew she was wrong for the way she treated her girlfriend this morning. She continued to push the thoughts out of her mind and begrudgingly attended her meetings. So now nine and half hours later she finally hears from her girlfriend and her tone is not angry like she had expected. It's oddly flirtatious and Delphine knows this can only mean one thing. She's definitely in for it tonight.

Her sweaty palms reached back into her pocket and grabbed the cold phone. She read the text to herself again and tried to decide how to respond. Her hands were shaky as she started typing away on the keypad.

D: I'm on my way now and I hope that you will forgive me for this morning.

She wrote and re-wrote the message so many times and finally decided to send the message. The walk to her apartment was less than a mile and she was thrilled walk some of her nervous energy off. The cool Toronto streets seemed more alive than usual. The cold air was helping to settle her nerves and a slight smile graced her lips. She heard her phone ding again and knew it could be only one person. She grabbed her phone as fast as she could and unlocked it and read the message.

C: Oh, I'm so totally over that but I have some ideas...about how you can make it up to me. Interested?

Oh Cosima, she thought to herself. She was beyond interested, she wanted to respond immediately. Delphine instead popped into her favorite wine shop to grab a bottle for the two of them to share. A peace offering of sorts.

After paying for the bottle of a nice Pinot Noir she texted her girlfriend back.

D: Of course, I am interested. What did you have in mind? I picked up some wine for us :)

Seconds after she clicked the send button there was a response.

C: Well...The wine sounds great and all, but I need you to come home right now and take your clothes off as soon as you walk in the door. Then find me.

Delphine read the text twice and felt her arousal. She squeezed her legs together and continued the walk home. The doctor reached the apartment and inhaled deeply. She had no idea what she was walking into and she was incredibly aroused and excited. She entered the elevator, and pressed the button for her floor. Of course, she had to dig around her bag to find her keys but eventually she found them and entered the apartment.

It felt darker than usual. There was a candle lit and it smelled nice and clean. Remembering the orders from Cosima she put her bag and the wine down on the table and started to undress. It was quiet. Almost too quiet. She felt as if she were being watched. Just as she started to unbutton her blouse she heard some rustling. Then a quick "Hi." from Cosima. 

Delphine paused and looked behind her. Cosima was there on the sofa wearing only a tank top and panties. Delphine felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Sometimes she forgot how gorgeous her girlfriend was. Right now, she was exceptional. Of course, she became sidetracked by the attractive the woman in front of her. She didn't even realize she stopped undressing.

"Did you not get my text? I believe it had some implicit instructions."

Delphine licked her lips and snapped back to reality.

"Oh, oui, I...I got distracted for a second."

"Carry on then." Cosima whispered in a husky tone.

Delphine relinquished all control at that moment. She decided she would do as she was told tonight no matter how hard that was for her. The blonde woman finished removing her blouse and started to unbutton her pants when Cosima chimed in.

"Finish removing your pants, then get down on your knees and crawl over to me."

"Fuck" she whispered to herself. Delphine was less than prepared for this. She never liked to relinquish the control in their relationship. Especially when it came to sex. Her cunt was aching now, and she knew it would be a very long time before she had the chance to come.

"Things are going to be a little different tonight. I'm going to fuck you and not let you come until you beg me to let you."

Delphine tried to comprehend the words coming out of Cosima's mouth but found herself stunned for the second time today. She should have let Cosima fuck her senseless this morning. Instead she had to fuck that up, and now she was in this incredibly fucked up situation. 

The doctor who was positioned on the floor kneeling between Cosima's legs laughed to herself. There was no way Cosima wouldn't let her come. No possible way. 

"Is something funny?"

"Non. I just. I just don't think I will be able to manage to not come while you're fucking me."

Cosima glanced down at the beautiful specimen between her legs and grinned. "I think you'll manage just fine."

Delphine started to glide her hands up the smaller clone’s legs. Cosima spread them without question. Seeing her girlfriend on her knees was a huge turn on for her. 

The blonde woman continued her pursuit and eventually reached the waistband of Cosima's panties. The material was slippery and Delphine placed her fingers beneath the waistband and looked up at her girlfriend looking for approval. Cosima licked her lips then bit her top lip while nodding down at the girl below. 

Delphine removed the black panties at a snail like pace. She took it upon herself to graze her hand past the center to see if her girlfriend was feeling as aroused as she was. When she felt the dampness seeping from her cunt she smirked. Although Delphine wasn't in control she still had some effect on her girlfriend. 

Her face was now in front of her girlfriend's dripping cunt. She wanted nothing more than to dive in and lap up all the sweet juices glistening in front of her. Delphine wanted to please her girlfriend. She needed to make up for her poor behavior this morning.

"So, Delphine, why did you push me this morning? It kind of hurt in more ways than one."

"I'm sorry cheri, I was stressing about my day and I didn't want to be late. I didn't mean to hurt you and it won't happen again. I'm. I'm really sorry."

Delphine bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, just please don't do that again." Cosima said sternly. "But what you can do is fuck me with your mouth. Seems fair, right?" She whispered.

The French woman nodded and placed a kiss on the clone’s inner thigh. Her skin was so soft. So sweet. Her tongue started to make its way up to her center. She took a deep breath and ran her tongue up her pussy. She loved the tasted of Cosima. Craved it even. Her strong muscle worked its way through her folds and settled in on her clit. She smacked it back and forth with her tongue before she started sucking on it in earnest. She looked up and saw her girlfriend looking down at her hungrily. She felt her hands in her curls. The hands pushed harder on her head. Delphine removed her mouth from her clit and brought her tongue to her opening. She pushed her tongue inside of her girlfriend’s cunt and fucked her with her mouth. 

A slight moan escaped Cosima. "Brilliant" the clone said. Delphine continued to fuck her with her strong muscle. Soon enough her hands were making their way up the clones toned legs. She replaced her tongue with a finger and continued sucking on her girlfriend’s clit. Cosima was writhing now. She knew she was close but she wanted to draw it out a little longer, since she knew the kind of plans Cosima had for her. 

Delphine removed her fingers and placed them in her mouth. She sucked on her own fingers hungrily lapping up the juices that remained. When she finished she wiped her fingers on the inside of her girlfriend’s thigh.

"Fuck. Delphine! I was just about to come."

The blonde grinned. And returned her mouth to Cosima's pussy. Her tongue slipped up on down on her wetness. She placed her arms underneath the clone’s ass to move her forward slightly. Delphine pushed her girlfriend’s legs further apart. Cosima was so open for her. She licked her lips and moved down towards the girl’s tight asshole. She started to lick her asshole and Cosima moaned and the doctor heard a "yes" escape her girlfriends mouth.

"Mmhm. You seem to be enjoying this. Can you relax for me so I can try something.”?

The clone nodded yes and tried her hardest to relax her ass. She felt the tip of a finger pressing into her. Cosima was biting her lip so hard she thought she might break the skin. Delphine inserted a slick finger inside of her and started fucking her ass at a slow pace. Her mouth returned to her clit and this sent Cosima over the edge. As Delphine continued Cosima eventually broke. "Babe. I'm seriously about to come. Please don't stop." Delphine did as asked and increased the pace. A few seconds later she felt the clone’s knees close in on her face and the convulsions shaking through her body. She kept her mouth on her pussy for a little while longer and slowly removed the finger from her ass. Delphine licked her lips and looked up at her girlfriend who somehow looked both pleased and evil.

She knew she was in for a long night.


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cophine smut series. It's an ongoing series of vignettes. My first time posting - obviously always a work in progress. Not beta'd. Be kind.

#2

The room felt like it was closing in on the two of them. Delphine looking resplendent still between her legs. Cosima ran her fingers through Delphine's luxurious curls and felt her body return to its normal state. 

Now that Cosima had reached her climax Delphine knew the focus would turn to her. She decided to not make any moves and let her girlfriend determine what would happen next. Cosima feeling happily fucked could now focus all of her energy on pleasuring her girlfriend but not giving her what she ultimately needed. It was cruel, but Delphine needed a taste of her own medicine. 

"I was thinking we could take this into the bedroom, yeah?"

Delphine rising off her knees nodded in agreement and held out her hand for Cosima. The two of them traversed their way through the apartment. Delphine was somewhat of a neat freak so there weren't too many things to look at as they made their way to the bedroom. When they reached the bedroom Cosima grabbed Delphine's arms and pushed her up against the door. She held the French woman's hands above her head and brushed her lips against Delphine's. The dreadlocked woman could still taste herself on Delphine's lips. She opened her mouth slightly and slipped her tongue inside of her girlfriend's mouth. She kissed her like she had a point she needed to prove. Delphine was starting to enjoy the quick and rough kisses and she allowed a small moan to escape. As soon as Delphine's moan was audible Cosima removed her mouth from the taller woman. She grabbed the doorknob and opened it with a prudent swing. 

Cosima placed her hands on Delphine's hips. She pushed her towards the bed in the same manner that Delphine had done earlier that day. 

"Ouch." Delphine purred not actually feeling any pain. 

"Seriously, Delphine?"

Cosima walked towards her and nudged her girlfriend closer to the bed. The backs of Delphine's legs touched the end of the bed and she sat down on the edge. 

"You know... you are incredibly sexy when you're in fake pain." Cosima ran her fingers down her girlfriend’s cheek. Placing her thumb over her lips and moving it ever so lightly. Delphine opened her mouth to allow the finger inside of her mouth and began to work her tongue over the digit. Delphine stared into her girlfriend’s eyes while spreading her legs. 

"Good girl. Now why don't you lie back a little for me." Cosima moved her hands down Delphine's toned body admiring it along the way. 

Delphine moaned and jerked her hips towards her girlfriend's hand. She needed to be touched. She wanted to come undone. To forget about work, forget about her earlier behavior. She needed to be fucked hard and fast and Cosima was completely aware of what she needed.

Cosima kissed her again, and Delphine let her tongue enter her mouth. Cosima's hand was approaching Delphine's sex. She ran her fingers through her folds gathering up the wetness that greeted her.

"You're so wet, Delphine." Cosima cooed and rubbed her sensitive clit. Delphine was squirming now. 

"Please. Please, Cosima I need you inside me. Now." She reached down and spread her folds with her fingers. Cosima slipped a finger inside and Delphine sighed. She worked in another finger and began to fuck her. Delphine's wetness allowed for her to slip in another digit. 

Soon enough Delphine's entire body was flushed. Her breathing was starting to get heavier and Cosima knew she was close to coming. She removed all three of her fingers and placed them near Delphine's mouth. Delphine whined and started to kiss her fingers while begging for her to put them back.

Cosima let this go on for a little while longer, then finally succumbed to the desire to give her girlfriend a release. She moved her mouth down to Delphine's sex and took a pass with her tongue. She moved the little bud with her tongue and ran her teeth over it slowly. She returned her fingers to Delphine's cunt. Cosima was sucking on her clit and fucking her girlfriend as deep as she could. 

"Please Cosima, please don't stop this time. I'm about to come." Delphine cried out. 

Stopping briefly to look up at her girlfriends reddened face and beautiful curls Cosima acknowledged her request.

"Since you asked so nicely." Cosima returned her mouth to task at hand. Minutes later Delphine was grinding her hips and moaning. She felt her release come on quickly and squeezed her knees around Cosima's head which was her queue to stop what she was doing.

Cosima slowly moved herself up Delphine's body. She gave her girlfriend a gentle kiss on her lips and placed her arms around the blonde woman. 

"Next time I won't play as nice."

Pressing herself into Cosima reveling in the feeling of the skin to skin contact Delphine laughed to herself knowing that Cosima always had more bark than bite. Feeling hazy from their love making Delphine closed her eyes and fell asleep quicker than she imagined she would.

Cosima looked down at the peaceful girl and breathed deeply finally feeling content for the first time in a while.

"Goodnight my love." She whispered over to the sleeping girl and closed her eyes hoping sleep wouldn't evade her tonight.


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no smut here unfortunately.

#3

The next morning Cosima awoke feeling nicely refreshed. She no longer cared about the way Delphine treated her the previous morning and she was ready to start her day and get to the lab. Cosima was still incredibly sick and working every day on the cure that would ultimately save her and all of her sisters. She gently moved the sheets back and looked over at her girlfriend peacefully asleep. Cosima got of bed, making sure to not make any sounds that would disturb Delphine.

She made her way to the bathroom and started to run water for a shower. Warmth was her top priority at the moment. The black and white tile floor of their tiny bathroom was freezing. Cosima always demanded that one day they would have a bathroom with heated floors. Unfortunately, that day has yet to come for the young couple. Reaching down she turned on the hot water and started to undress. 

The shower warmed her and allowed her to completely clear her mind. She continued her morning routine and got dressed for work. Delphine was still sleeping and Cosima walked over to give her a goodbye kiss and wake her up.

Cosima arrived at the Dyad institute, a nondescript sterile building where she worked to create the cure. Her coworker Shay was already there and gave her a warm smile and a quiet hello. She could not figure out what Shay's deal was. She was always quite shy around her but oddly flirtatious. Shay was completely unaware that Cosima was dating their boss, Delphine. Cosima always played it cool in meetings with the two of them, but it was often difficult because Delphine and power always did things to Cosima. 

Cosima opened up her laptop and started analyzing some new reports that came in overnight. She could hear Shay sighing and became distracted with the sounds coming from the smaller blond girl.

"Everything okay?" Cosima asked bluntly.

"Uh yeah, everything's fine. How are you doing this morning?"

Cosima looked over at Shay puzzled by her response.

"I'm fine, but you're not."

"Yeah well. You left your phone over here and I just happened to see _this_!" Shay pushed the phone towards Cosima and her eyes went wide. 

The picture was of Delphine. In her robe, but it was completely open. 

D: You left me so quickly this morning. I had to take things into my own hands ;)

"FUCK! This is not what it looks like, Shay." Cosima yelled.

"Care to explain then?" Shay whispered and walked toward Cosima. “You’re totally fucking our boss, aren’t you?”

Reeling Cosima looked down then directly into Shay’s eyes. “Dude. I’m sorry. Can you please keep this between us? Please.”

Shay had been harboring a crush on Cosima for some time now and was finally gaining the courage to ask the young scientist out. This new discovery only made things more challenging for Shay. 

“You know, I’m kind of jealous of our boss right now.” 

Cosima’s expression changed. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and she looked utterly confused. Fidgeting with the pen in her hand she sighed and turned away. She honestly did not know how to respond to Shay’s comment. 

“Umm can we talk about this later? I’m in the middle of something.” Cosima answered and put her headphones over her ears. She wasn’t actually working on anything and she needed to find a way to tell Delphine what happened. She grabbed her phone and started pounding the keys. 

C: Love the pic, but we have a slight problem....

D: What is it?

C: Well my phone was next to Shay and she saw it... and yeah. 

D: I will handle it. Love you. 

————————————————

Delphine dressed and made her way to the office. She was often later getting in than everyone else and didn’t arrive until after lunch. She preferred working after everyone had left for the day, because for some reason that’s when her mind worked best. 

She went through various emails from potential hires, read some reports on the status of the cure. Once her inbox was clear and she opened up to create a meeting request with Shay. 

She scheduled the meeting for 4PM in her office. Delphine wasn’t nervous, her and Cosima were two consenting adults. Truly it was none of Shay’s business what the two of them were up to after work hours and she was going to make that abundantly clear to Shay.

———————————————————

Back in the lab Shay was surprised when she heard the familiar ding alerting her that she had a new email. She hustled over to her computer and her mouth dropped when she realized it was a one on one meeting request with her boss. 

Looking over at Cosima she announced "Looks like Delphine wants to have a one on one with me this afternoon. Do you think she's going to fire me for seeing the special pictures she sends you?" Her tone was serious but there was a hint of both flirtation and anxiety.

"Honestly, I really don't know. It could literally be about anything. What makes you think it has to do with picture?"

"Cosima, don't be coy. I know you told her I saw it."

"Yeah, well maybe I did."

Shay walked toward the scientist and placed her hand on top of Cosima's. "So, do you think I have anything to worry about?" She traced her fingers over Cosima's hand just as the dreaded girl yanked it away.

"Dude. I really don't know. I guess you'll have to wait and see."

The stupid grin on Shay's face sent a shiver down Cosima's spine. She knew that Shay was not going to make this easy on any of them. Especially after she admitted that she was jealous of Delphine. It took Cosima awhile to realize the implications of her remarks, but now she understood that Shay wanted her and all of her previous flirtations started to make sense. Knowing that Shay was going to somehow get the upper hand in this situation Cosima decided to text her girlfriend and warn her.

C: Sooooo...I think Shay is into me or something and she's going to make this whole situation fucked up.

D: Really? She's into you hmmmmm? 

C: I mean I think so. She told me earlier that she was jealous of you and she's had this stupid mischievous grin on her face all day. I don't know I'm just warning you I guess.

D: I told you I'll take care of it, and that is what I intend to do <3

C: Ok boss lady, whatever you say. See you later.

———————————————————

For Cosima the rest of the day seemed to pass in the slowest of manners. She found herself often fidgeting. She played with her rings and chewed on her pen to try to fight off the nervousness that was building up inside of her. She looked over at Shay every once in a while, and the blond looked completely unmoved by the whole situation. Her lack of concern only furthered Cosima's anxiety. She looked up at the clock and realized it was 3:30 and decided she was going to call it a day. She gathered her belongings and said goodbye to Shay. 

"You don't want to wait around to see what my meeting is all about?" Shay pouted.

"Not really. I'm sure you can tell me all about it tomorrow if you want to." 

"Yeah or you'll just hear about it from our boss." Shay quipped back.

Cosima shrugged and left the lab as fast as possible. She didn't want to be around for whatever Delphine was planning with Shay. She wanted to erase the entire day from her mind. She was going to go home get in her robe and smoke enough weed that she could just lay back relax and not think about anything until Delphine arrived.


	4. #4

#4

Delphine went to the bathroom to check herself in the only full-length mirror on the floor. She smoothed her blouse and fixed her hair then sauntered back to her office to wait for Shay. Shay had been pacing around the lab since Cosima's departure. She hadn't been nervous when Cosima was around but as soon as she had left her stomach started turning and her she couldn't quiet her thoughts. She thought she had leverage in this situation, but the more she considered it she felt like a fool. She was foolish to think that anything good could come out of this meeting. Shay resolved to be distant and confident and maintain her professional demeanor. She had no control over what would happen to her at this point.

Shay gave herself a onceover in the reflection of the small computer screen in the lab. She was as ready as she would ever be. She took a sip of water and made her way up to Delphine's office. The walk to the office seemed to take forever and she sensed that everyone that made eye contact with her was looking directly through her. She felt like a ghost of a person and maybe for good reason. Shay reasoned with herself. In her mind, the words kept repeating. _I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong_ perhaps if she kept the mantra going she'd start to believe it. 

Although she was telling herself she did nothing wrong she felt guiltier than ever. An overwhelming sense of doom came over her as she knocked on Delphine's door. She knew she was grey in the face when Delphine gestured for her to come inside.

"Have a seat, Shay, make yourself comfortable." Delphine pointed to the chair in front of her desk. Shay seemed so small in this office. Miniscule even. She wanted to crawl under the desk and give in to the embarrassment she felt all throughout her. She sat. The chair felt itchy, like there were bugs crawling up legs. She was silent and she squirmed a little. She was waiting for Delphine to speak but the doctor was focused on her computer, typing ferociously. 

This was a standard play out of Delphine's boss bitch book. You make them wait. You make them wait so long that they are chewing on their cheeks, and picking at their fingernails, desperate for someone to say something. She was giving Shay time to think about what was going on here. Letting it sink in that she was not in control at all. Delphine was in charge and she was about to make that very clear to Shay.

"So, Shay. Why are we here? Why are you here in my office? What could I ever want from you?" Delphine asked. Her accent seemingly stronger than ever.

She watched Shay closely. She could see her swallow. It looked slow and painful. She was about to open her mouth when Delphine spoke again.

"Right. Silence. I really don't care that you've seen a somewhat compromising photo of me. So, what is it Shay?"

"I.. I don't know." Shay responded quickly this time. She didn't want Delphine to start speaking for her. 

"You're here because we have decided to move you to a different lab. Your talents are needed elsewhere, effective immediately." Delphine's voice was stern, and there was a slight smile forming at her lips. Shay's eyes went wide. She bit down on her bottom lip and began to protest. Delphine could swear she saw a tear forming in Shay's eye. 

"Nothing you say will change this, Shay. It's entirely out of my hands. You know how these things go." Delphine didn't want to be a bitch, but she also was overprotective of her girlfriend and she didn't need Cosima to be distracted at work. She believed this was the only way forward. 

"I know this is because of Cosima. She told you something, didn't she? You know this is incredibly unfair. I've been in that lab for 6 months. I'm invested in my work." Shay felt the tears forming. The wetness falling down her cheeks startled her. She wiped them away on her shirt sleeve, waiting for Delphine to say something, anything, but she went silent again focused on her computer screen.

"It really doesn't matter. You're a liability, Shay. You'll meet with your new boss tomorrow. I'll send you the information, understood?"

A timid OK escaped Shay's lips and she began to get up. "Anything else you need to let me know, Dr. Cormier?"

Delphine stopped typing. She delicately placed her hands in her lap. She looked Shay up and down and finally settled on her eyes. 

"You'll never have her, just know that." 

With that Shay left her office. She couldn't seem to catch her breath and suddenly she realized that she may never see Cosima again. It wasn't that they were even that close but she did enjoy the working relationship they had. If Delphine had told her to stop pursuing the young scientist she would have obliged. Instead Delphine decided to punish her and she could do nothing but accept the punishment. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Shay left Delphine felt relaxed. She sat back and put her feet up on her desk. Being a bitch was part of her job description. It was something that she recently came to terms with. You couldn't be powerful without hurting some people along the way, and she had vowed to protect her girlfriend. Making difficult choices no longer bothered her. She just did what had to be done, and she did it well. 

She thought of Cosima and imagined what she could be doing. Delphine saw her hurriedly leave the office earlier and she wondered if she were upset. She imagined Cosima at home, relaxed and waiting for her. She wanted to go home and wrap her arms around Cosima, and kiss her neck until they melted into each other.

She reached into her blazer pocket to find her phone so she could text Cosima and let her know she'd be leaving soon.

D: Hi.

C: Hi, yourself. Did everything go okay?

D: Oui. Just fine. I'm coming home soon and I can't wait to see you.

C: Don't make me wait too long. I missed you.

D: I won't chéri. See you soon. <3

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Delphine entered the house and immediately knew that Cosima had been cooking dinner for the two of them. The aromas overpowered her senses. Fresh rosemary and thyme filled the air and she felt so content with the life they had built together. She put her bag down and removed her blazer and approached Cosima from behind as she stirred the soup. Delphine put her arms around Cosima's stomach and brought her mouth to her ear. 

"This smells delicious my love." Delphine kissed from Cosima's ear down her neck and then turned her around to look at her. "You look incredibly beautiful when you're focused like this, cheri."

"Mmm and you don't look so bad yourself after a long day of work." Cosima stroked Delphine's well-defined jaw and placed a tame kiss on her lips.

"Why don't you go sit down and have some wine while I finish this up. How's that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful, but I really can't keep my hands off of you." Delphine smirked.

"Plenty of time for that later. I know you probably didn't eat. Go sit, it won't be long." Cosima gave Delphine a little nudge to the breakfast bar and she reluctantly took a seat, but she didn't take her eyes off of her girlfriend.

Cosima continued working on her soup, but it was just about done so she turned off the oven. She knew Delphine's eyes were on her and she heard her girlfriend sigh a few times. "Soooo are you planning on telling me about your meeting with Shay? Or no?" Cosima walked over to Delphine and placed her hands onto her knees. She traced circles on Delphine's thigh to get her to talk about the meeting. "It went fine. She's switching departments starting Monday."

Cosima pulled her hands away from Delphine's legs. "Seriously? So, I'm all alone now. You know she was actually smart and contributing to the project." Cosima wasn't angry, but she was concerned that whoever replaced Shay wouldn't be as easy to work with or as smart as Shay had been.

"We will find an adequate replacement don't worry." Delphine reached for Cosima's hips and pulled her between her legs. Once Delphine had her girlfriend where she wanted she wasn't letting go. She put her arms around her neck and pulled her lips to her own. She kissed her sweetly. She increased the pressure of the kiss and Cosima allowed Delphine's tongue to enter her mouth. Delphine loved the feeling of kissing Cosima. It was such a simple act but it never failed to arouse her. She removed her mouth from Cosima's lips and started to kiss down her neck. She gave her a few light bites and Cosima let out a moan.

"I really want to fuck you right now." Delphine whispered into Cosima's mouth. A seductive smile spread across the clone’s mouth. "Then you should." was all the escaped her mouth before Delphine started to remove Cosima's tank top. She slid her hands down her girlfriends toned arms grabbed her ass. She realized her girlfriend was just wearing a tight skirt that hugged her body in just the right way. 

Delphine's mouth continued its journey down Cosima's neck. She reached her breasts and placed gentle kisses her tanned skin. Kissing Cosima was like a sport for Delphine. She wanted to kiss every inch of her skin. Holding her hips in place Delphine took her nipple into her mouth. She loved the feeling of the hardened flesh between her lips. Delphine placed her hands above Cosima's knees where her skirt ended. Cosima's head was arched backward as she pushed her breast further into her girlfriend’s mouth. 

Delphine pushed up Cosima's skirt so that it rested on her hips. She was surprised that she had no underwear on. "Beautiful. It's almost like you expected this." Delphine used her hands to spread Cosima's legs apart. She stood up from the stool she was on and turned her girlfriend around so that she was leaning on the breakfast bar. 

"As much as I like to see your face... your backside is incredibly sexy" Delphine whispered into her ear as her hands made her way down Cosima's back. She started to remove her own blouse and pants. She needed to feel Cosima's warm skin against her own. Once she was out of her pants she placed an arm around Cosima's stomach and pulled her close to her. Her hand wandered down and she slowly parted her girlfriend's folds. She was happy to feel the wetness on her fingers. "Mm. You're very wet." Delphine kissed her neck as she began to work at her arousal. 

Delphine was rubbing her girlfriend's clit, listening to the moans to she was causing. She slipped a finger inside of her and a yesss escaped Cosima's lips. "I want more. You fucking me from this angle feels amazing." Delphine obliged and slipped another finger inside of her girlfriend. She kissed down her back and continued to fuck her. Soon enough she had three fingers inside of her girlfriend. She rubbed her clit in tiny circles and she could feel Cosima's muscles tightening around her fingers. She knew she was close. She increased the pressure on her clit and kissed up her back settling on her neck. Delphine's breath was heavy on her neck. She moved her mouth back up to Cosima's ear kissing along the way.

"Come for me." 

That was enough for Cosima to let go. She reached her climax and her muscles clenched around Delphine’s fingers. Delphine removed her fingers and turned her girlfriend around to face her. She gave Cosima a sweet kiss and looked back over at the stove.

"I guess we should eat that now."

"Yeah...I've definitely worked up an appetite after that." Cosima said.

"And I'd really like to continue what we started after dinner."

Delphine smiled and moved to the kitchen to grab bowls for their soup.

"I'm already planning all the ways I'm going to get you back for whatever that was."

"Mmhmm. I can't wait to see what you've got up your sleeve, cheri."


End file.
